


noceur

by HellsBella



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Food, Ichigo is done, Married Couple, Plot What Plot, Pregnant rukia, strange cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBella/pseuds/HellsBella
Summary: Ichigo heard some noises coming from the kitchen.He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, the other one reaching to touch the space next to him and finding nothing...Rukia was gone from bed,
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	noceur

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "one who stays up late" - I couldn't think of anything, so I borrowed this one from [here](https://shannaraisles.tumblr.com/post/178246864645/writing-challenge-prompt-list). This has been written really fast, the inspiration behind this short fic is [this tweet](https://twitter.com/TastyJapan/status/1362877829851979776).

Ichigo heard some noises coming from the kitchen.

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, the other one reaching to touch the space next to him and finding nothing...

Rukia was gone from bed, most likely in the kitchen (as the noise was suggesting).

He got up and walked to the door, pulling them open to walk down the hall and into their kitchen.

He saw Rukia standing next to the counter - some food spread on it. He came closer to her and whispered in his still sleep coated voice, "Baby, what are you doing in the middle of the night?"

That almost gave Rukia a heart attack - she jumped and when the intentional shock went away turned to him and slapped his bare chest for good measure. Ichigo only grunted and caught her left hand in his.

"You scared the living shi... chappy out of me!" she exclaimed in a low voice.

He snorted at her self-censorship.

Ichigo still held one of her hands in his, now bringing it to his lips to smooth her, her other hand was resting on her belly. 

A big belly. 

He looked from his towering position behind her at what was exactly spread on the kitchen counter: already toasted toast, a coleslaw salad that Yuzu had brought them yesterday, mayo and potato chips (Lay’s? or maybe from another brand). At that last one he raised his eyebrow at his wife. 

“What?” she said in a voice with a hint of annoyance and challenging undertones, as if ready to fight like a lioness. 

Ichigo put his hands up in surrender. It was better not to mess with her right now, a hungry Rukia was a trouble but a hungry, pregnant Rukia was a maintenance. 

She puffed a little and turned to the counter resuming preparing her late night snack. 

Ichigo leaned over a fridge and was observing what she was doing. 

Rukia put potato chips into the salad and poured mayonnaise on it. Then started to mix it, Ichigo made a face at this, chips with a salad and mayo -- yuck. But then, Rukia was pregnant and she had really, _really_ strange cravings. 

She put the stuffing on toast, covered it with a second piece of toast and cut the sandwich in half. 

She took a bite. 

A blissful expression on her face. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo watching her.

“Do you want a bite?” She asked him curiously.

“No, I want to live.” 

She kicked him for that, he let out a yelp of pain and started grumbling that he’s being punished for being honest. That made Rukia smile. 

After she ate both sandwiches Ichigo told her that she should share her recipe for this with Inoue. 

“I got this recipe from her, she sent me a link to a tweet with this.” Rukia said matter-of-factly. 

_Of course_ , he thought. 

“Did you satisfy your craving?” He asked her softly. 

Rukia looked at him and confirmed that it did, “for now.”

Before Rukia got pregnant Ichigo didn’t know that pregnant women had such a weird cravings, he didn’t really remember how his mom acted when she was pregnant with the twins but from his dad’s tales he heard that she liked to eat chocolate mixed with chili (not that bar of choco with it, that’s available in stores now, she wanted a melted chocolate with sliced chili peppers). 

He told Rukia that when they were lying in their bed after her tonight's treat. She hummed and agreed that she also felt like eating something like that.

Ichigo looked at her weirdly,

“Now?” And asked. 

“Yeah, why not? I’m not that much into spicy food but this pregnancy changed my appetite, so I’d like to try.” She smiled at him. 

He kissed her head.

“Okaaay. Tomorrow, ok? Now let’s sleep. We need it.” He said and cuddled his chest to her back, his hands resting on her belly protectively.

And they fell asleep.


End file.
